NX Megaman
by maverick9871
Summary: Life was NEVER meant to be like this, Watch as the elemental nation goes MEGA. Oh, my god, you killed Sarutobi, you B*****rd.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto, Megaman and it's affiliates, or anything else that is crossovered with this. Spoilers if you haven't read the magna so if you don't want to know what happened in the future don't read.

Kushina Uzumaki laid weakly beside her first born son Naruto. Kushina kissed him and looked around weakly and said "I'm sorry son but it's the only way. I know the pain your about to face being a Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi myself and I won't let you face that. This is my final gift to you." as she kissed him and pulled out a sealing brush and quickly scribbled a seal on the back of his neck.

A few minutes later Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha ran into the room where they were and said "Alright, I got everything worked out and a way to give him an advantage later. Unfortinately in the end we will both die but part of our souls will be sealed inside him to help him. My soul to restore the seal if he accidently releases 8 tails of chakra and your soul to help him in mastering the Kyuubi power. Were both dead anyways, at least this way we can help him."

Kushina nods and Minato began the sealing process of sealing a small part of each of their soul in Naruto. Kushina passed away afterwords and Minato took Naruto with him to face the Kyuubi.

A little bit later as Minato was finishing the sealing Kyuubi tried using it's tails to break free forcing Gambunta to jump into the air as Kyuubi was sealed away. At that moment when the Kyuubi was sealed away Naruto who was in the arms of his father disappeared in a puff of smoke shocking Minato before Gambunta landed and Minato fell to the ground dying before he hit the ground.

Several ninja ran to his body as Gambunta disappeared in a puff of smoke and the Sandaime began to look around and said "Spread out and search the area for any survivors or anything suspicious." as he thought "_Minato, where is your son at."_

An ANBU with a dog mask said "Sandaime-sama, where's Naruto."

The Sandaime said "I don't know Inu, maybe he was thrown off Gambunta when he jumped there at the end. Spread out and search for him but don't tell anyone what your looking for."

Inu nods and jumps away.

Meanwhile with Naruto, as the seal on his neck glowed Naruto appeared in a building with metal walls and a female figure walked forward and said "What do we have here."

Time skip 12 years later

The Sandaime sat silently in his office until the world around him blurred and he blinked as he found himself sitting up in his bed and a female voice said "Amazing, isn't it."

Sarutobi glanced over and saw Kushina Uzumaki sitting in his chair and he frowned and said "Kushina...is that you...What's going on...How are you here...is this another one of those...genjutsu."

Kushina said "Yes and no. I won't tell you what it is though."

Sarutobi asked "But why are you here...how are you here."

Kushina said "Because sometime this week, Naruto and I will be arriving in Konoha. Now I am giving you 3 questions so think carefully about what you ask but I will answer any 3 questions but I may or may not ever speak about them again after this." as she looked at him.

Sarutobi frowned as he thought a moment and asked "How are you alive."

Kushina said "You will get that answer when we arrive."

Sarutobi said "I thought you said you would answer any question I ask. Are you lying."

Kushina said "No, I'm not lying. Since that was one of the questions those who knew me I knew would ask I choose to wait until I get there to Konoha to tell it so you and everyone else will be suprised. Last question."

Sarutobi said "What, but I never asked my second question."

Kushina smiled and said "You asked how was I alive, was I lying, and what. Cya." as she laughed as she disappeared in a beam of light.

Sarutobi got a tick mark above his eye and thought "_THAT was DEFINATELY Kushina."_

Time skip 4 days later.

2 figures could be seen aproaching the gates of Konoha. One was a woman in her 30's with firey long red hair green eyes and was about 5'10 tall and had the body most would associate with that of a Kunoichi.

Next to her was a 12 year old boy who was 5'8 and was built like a track runner, blond hair, blue eyes and 3 whisker marks on each side of his face.

As they got to the gates a pair of guards said "Halt, who are you and what is your business here."

The woman said "My name is Kushina and this is my son Naruto. I'm a former Kunoichi of Konoha who left after my husbands death. Were returning to Konoha so my son can see the home that his father gave his life for and to possibly become a Konoha ninja as well if the Sandaime will permit it."

The guard asked "And who was your husband."

Naruto snorts and said "Look at the mountain and look at me. See if you can figure it out."

Kushina slapped Naruto upside the back of the head and said "Be nice Naruto."

Naruto said "What, besides my birthmarks I'm the spitting image of dad from all the photo's you showed me of him. If they can't see what right in their faces they need a stronger cup of coffee to wake them up." as he looked at Kushina.

Kushina said "I know son but I told you only Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Homaru, Koharu, and Hatake Kakashi are still alive to know that your father and I were even married."

The guards cleared thier throats and said "Um...you were married to the Yondaime Hokage."

Kushina said "Yes. Any blood test will prove Naruto is his and my son and like I said, the 5 I meantioned before were all at our wedding. Kakashi was Minato best man, Jiraiya gave me away, and Koharu and Homaru were witness's while Sarutobi did the service...now if you don't mind, we been walking since dawn and my feet are killing me. Can we please get in to see the Sandaime."

The guard said "Of coarse Namikaze-sama. please go on in, and welcome back to Konoha."

After Naruto and Kushina walked into the village the guards looked at each other and one said "Well things are going to get interesting huh."

The other could only nod as he looked at Kushina and Naruto walk toward the Hokage tower.

When Naruto and Kushina got to the Hokage tower the secretary said "Yes, can I help you."

Kushina said "My name is Kushina and this is my son Naruto. I'm a former Kunoichi of Konoha whose returning and would like to speak with the Sandaime about possibly having my son join the accademy. May we schedule an appointment."

The secretary said "Actually, you already have one. The Sandaime said he was expecting you sometime this week but he wasn't for sure if you would be able to make it. Since he's not busy at the moment you may go on in and welcome back to Konoha."

Kushina nods and Naruto said "Pardon me, but if you know he's not busy...why the hell is he in there then. Don't tell me he's reading those perverted books Jiraiya writes."

The secretary said "Oh um..." as she got nervous.

Just then a pink book came flying out of the open doorway to the Sandaime office and Naruto tilted his head to the side and said "Looks like I was right. Mom's pissed." as he walked into the Sandaime office to see the Sandaime looking wide eyed at Kushina who had her hands on her hips glaring at the Sandaime

Naruto said "Mom doesn't like perverts...and neither do I...so your the Sandaime Hokage huh." as he closed the door.

The Sandaime said "And you must be Naruto...It's good to see you again Kushina." as he looked at Naruto and then back to Kushina.

Kushina said "I suppose...you know I don't like those books. I had prefered Jiraiya first book over his later ones."

The Sandaime said "Uh..yes...'cough'...well would you like to tell me now how you are alive when I know for a fact I destroyed your body."

Kushina said "Well, it's actually cause of a seal Minato worked on. You know that when he created the Hiraishin it wasn't meant to be used for combat but rather to save the lives by getting them out of danger and back to where they could get medical attention. He never did give up on that idea. When I knew what was going to happen to Naruto I had planned for him to live away from this place because I knew the people wouldn't be able to see him and Kyuubi as seperate after so many died so I had drawed a seal on him that Minato didn't see and it was a summon seal. Theres a small island that I knew about but had never been to or found the location of called Link Island where another Uzumaki who survived the fall of Whirlpool had found and decided to live. The seal was designed to summon Naruto to the closest living blood relative the next time he used chakra and since my blood was used and I was dead at the time the Kyuubi chakra entered him and it summoned him to Link island. Now that explains how Naruto disappeared and now I will explain how I lived. I was helping Minato on a seal to be able to save people and we had come up with hundreds of possibilities but one of them we created and had both dismissed since it didn't seem to do anything is actually what worked. I call it the save point seal. What it does is copy a person down to the exact detail including the hair on your legs at the moment they use the seal...but it doesn't activate until the person dies since the seal is link to the person who used the seal who still powers it. When I died and the chakra ran out of my body it broke the link with the seal triggering it to release the clone of me. At first I was confused and was wondering what was going on...but then like a kagebunshin, the memories from my real body transfered to me so I realised what was going on...and since I knew about Naruto I was about to draw the same seal on me as I drew on him when all of a sudden, poof, there stood Minato."

The Sandaime's eyes widen and said "He's alive also."

Kushina said "Yeah. Like me it took a few minutes for his memories to return and since he told me about him fighting Madara and we were worried Madara would be going after Naruto I quickly drew the same seal on him and myself and since Naruto is Minato only blood family and all mine were on Link island we were instantly summoned to Naruto side."

Sarutobi said "Then why didn't you come back after getting Naruto. Minato had responsibilities here."

Kushina said "Kyuubi. Remember I said it copied a person down to the EXACT detail...remember what I am."

Sarutobi eyes widen and said "You mean.."

Kushina said "Yeah, there were 2 Kyuubi's and since we already knew Madara could get to them and we also didn't know where the hell we were at since Link Island is not on any map the only way we knew to get back would be a summon and even then it would be difficult to get back."

The Sandaime asked "Then how are you back and where is Minato and WHY are you back if you were hiding the Kyuubi's."

Kushina smirked and said "Because Link Island is far more advance then the elemental nations. They don't use jutsu, they used technology...and it was there where we found the answer to the problem of Kyuubi's as well as some other things. We think between mixing jutsu, seals, and technology we have found a way to end death...or at least a way to extend life."

The Sandaime said "Explain."

Kushina said "Well, you see this." as she pulled out a small square necklace that Sarutobi saw Naruto also had on.

Kushina said "This is a combination of what we found on Link island as well as our own research. I won't explain how it's created but what I can tell you is it has the ability to create the save point seal at any location by placing this on a hard perminate surface and channel chakra into it and the seal will be created on the surface and will stay there with your chakra until you die at which point you save point clone will reappear exactly as you were when you made the seal so if you only used it once as a kid then when you die you would have all your knowledge and back in your kid body...but some people don't want to be a kid so we designed it where only one save point seal can be created at a time and every time you create a new one it will destroy the old seal. Now Minato and I were worried about enemies using this to create save points in prisons if they got this and then torturing people for information or other things like that so we created a security program called Mavericks."

Sarutobi said "I've never heard of them."

Kushina said "Yeah, you see, we didn't want innocent people getting blamed for what mavericks do so these chips will slowly store chakra over the life of a person and they gain the knowledge and abilities of the person who they belong to and when a person dies and the save point clone is created, the maverick will be created except their faces will have a mask on they will first destroy the body of the person that had just died. That way there won't be millions and millions of bodies all over the world and the bodies secrets will be safe. Since Mavericks are program to destroy the bodies of the person who died, after they do that they will still try to carry out their mission and will start searching for the original to destroy that body. But they can't enter a village to do so. They are program to defend themselves against anyone who tries and stops their mission of destroying the body of the original but they only have as much chakra stored in them as they stored up over time so if they want to live longer to carry out their mission, they will have to drain the chakra from another Maverick so Mavericks will try and kill other Mavericks to survive to carry out thier mission and every Maverick they defeat will be kept with them while carrying out their mission."

The Sandaime said "I see...but what happens if the mavericks run out of power before they make it back to the original."

Naruto said "That is where Maverick hunters come in at. You see, people can hunt down mavericks and collect the chips and then turn them into stores like the one mom and I plan to open here. The stores will be able to see who the owner of the chips were and reward the person who turns them in with credit points that will be stored information on their chip and when they get enough credits they can turn them in for things from the store like jutsu that people sell and if a person doesn't claim their chip in one year then all the jutsu that are stored on the chip will be available to be sold by that store. Dad told me that ninja villages sometimes hire mercenaries to help train their ninja in combat. This was an answer to replace mercenaries...but that's not all, you see, this can be used at accademy level to help train accademy students as well giving them actual combat training. The store we plan to open will have a battle arena in it which will have maverick preprogram with jutsu knowledge approved by the village for what level of ninja a person is at. We can also do the same thing at the accademy but the best part is a person can fight thier own maverick at either the store or a training ground we can set up and see their own flaws or mistakes so they can correct them."

Sarutobi said "I see...but what if a person doesn't know what store thier turned in chip is at."

Kushina said "All the stores that we plan to open will be linked together so someone could goto any store and find out where thier chip is and if it's been turned in then thier information will be transfered to a new chip at the store they are at and thier old chip is recycled for parts after being erased. Also people can sell thier jutsu to the stores for credits but if they sell a jutsu then it could be bought by anyone at any store...which is why Minato not here right now."

Sarutobi asked "What do you mean."

Kushina said "Remember how I told you that we found a way to deal with Kyuubi's. Well what we did was seal both Kyuubi in maverick bodies that drain them in several massive seals that powers and links this entire thing together...but we also made it where anyone could be a Jinchuuriki by storing some of Kyuubi chakra into sealed chips we call battle chips that can be bought and put into a machine that can be bought and put on your arm like armor to either give you an energy shield, or a sword like the raijin, or a cannon that can fire balls of energy that look like the Rasengan and can hit targets at long range as well as several other things that we have found useful."

Sarutobi blinked and said "You weaponized Kyuubi."

Kushina said "Yeap..and the best part, no one will ever find where they are stored at since only Minato and myself know." with a proud smile on her face.

Sarutobi said "So Minato is with these seals."

Kushina said "Oh god no. We created some special mavericks called reploids who are program to work on the seal keeping it in perfect condition and storing the energy in the chips that are then sent to a summoning seal we have so nobody can ever trace them back to the Kyuubi's...and we plan to do that to the other Bijuu also sometime down the road so NOBODY else will have to become a Jinchuuriki..but you know the funny thing is. We also placed a save seal for both Kyuubi so if we someday drain them of all thier chakra Minato and I can just seal away thier new bodies and BOOM, new power source...sniff, sniff...I am so proud of us."

Naruto said "MOM.."

Kushina said "SON.

MOM

SON

MOM

SON

As both embraced and a genjutsu of a beach with waves crashing behind them appeared Sarutobi eye twitched and thought "_And I had forgot that Gai was Kushina student."_

After Naruto and Kushina broke apart Sarutobi said "So...if Minato not with the seal, where is he."

Kushina said "Iwa." causing Sarutobi eyes to go wide as she continued "Now you can explain that to the council. I want Naruto to start at the accademy and I'm going to find a building to buy to start our store and a house for us. Do you have a problem with that." as her hair started to move in a threatening mannor and Sarutobi shook his head as he thought "_I swear I saw fire in her eyes."_

Kushina said "Good, Once I get our business set up I expect you to endorse us for guilt tripping me into becoming the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and forcing my son to be one as well for a while. Cya pervert." as she walked to the door and Naruto said "Sorry about mom, she's a little...bossy."

Sarutobi said "Tell me something I don't know."

Naruto said "I made my own jutsu...Sexy no Jutsu." as he was covered in smoke before Sarutobi blew back with a nose bleed.

Once Naruto changed back and opened the window as the secretary came in and Naruto pointed out toward the village and said "You bastard, you killed Sarutobi." causing the secretary to scream as she saw the bloody Sandaime before Naruto jumped out the window and said "I'll get you."

The Secretary said "ANBU, hurry, the Sandaime been attacked."

Kushina who was waiting in front of the tower heard Naruto scream and looked up and saw him jump away and thought "_So...a prank war is what you want...a prank war you shall have."_ as she shushined away.

Kakashi was sitting at a dango stand with Kakashi, Asuma, Anko, and Kurenai when a puff of smoke at the front of the stand drew thier attention when the smoke cleared there was Kushina in her Jounin outfit with a teenage Gai in front of her and TGai said "Sensei

Kushina said "Gai

Sensei

Gai

Sensei

Gai

Before they embraced and the genjutsu appeared behind them before Kushina and TGai gave the thumbs up to the group at the table with Kakashi.

Suddenly Gai fainted and Naruto appeared as said "Harem jutsu." as he was covered in smoke and then there were 20 nude woman running around the stand climbing on each of the men causing them to blow back with nose bleeds.

Kushina said "I won't lose son."

Naruto dropped the jutsu and said "I'll win, believe it mom." as he took off as did Kushina.

After they were gone everyone in the stand threw thier food and drinks away.

Just then an ANBU appeared and said "Pardon me, but have you seen a blond hair boy running around. He's the only witness to an attack on the Sandaime."

At this the Jounin glanced each other before taking off running.

30 minutes later half the village was running around trying to find Kushina and Naruto while the Hokage monument and the Hokage tower both had paint on them, the council chamber had skunks running lose in it, the Hyuuga underwear were hanging on the telephones while all the dogs had been let out of the kennel and replaced with cats at the Inuzuka house.

Meanwhile in Iwa

The Tsuchikage eye twitched as the door to his office opened again and he saw Minato walk in and the Tsuchikage looked over at the 64 bodies of Minato all laying on the ground in the corner and Minato said "So...are you ready to talk. I can keep this up ALL DAY."


	2. Chapter 2

The Tsuchikage had a perminent twitch over his eyes as he walked into the council chambers in Iwa and sat down ignoring the looks or the sudden gasp from the other council members who saw Minato walk in.

Onoki, the Sandaime Tsuchikage said "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU."

Minato said "But nobody said anything. You really need to calm down Onoki before you have a heart attack."

Onoki said "I already had 3 today. The first when you first walked into my office, the next one after I killed you and you walked back in my office again and the third time when you one of your bodies got up and tried to attack you by turning into a nude blond hair woman. Now can you tell me exactly what you came here for and how the hell your alive again...and again."

Minato said "Yeah, that's what I came for anyways. I'm actually not here to start a problem...but actually to share information with you on how I am alive...as well as a threat to EVERY hidden village."

Onoki said "Well get on with it. I'm not getting any younger."

Minato smirked and asked "How would you like to." causing several to blink.

Minato said "How would you like to be able to return to your prime and be able to live hundreds if not thousands of years as the leader of Iwa. To not worry about sending you Shinobi and Kunoichi on missions and fearing they would never return...to make it where you could learn every jutsu in the world...and posess nearly any bloodline in the world as well...because that is the secret that I am here today to discuss with you and see if you are interested in obtaining it for your village like I am prepared to offer it to every other hidden village. I'll give you a half hour to think over that and what your willing to pay for that secret." as he turned and walked out of the room closing the door. As soon as he did the shouting inside the room could be heard.

Meanwhile in Konoha

Naruto and Kushina stood in front of the Konoha council with 3 teams of ANBU and several Jounin in the room as well.

Sarutobi eye was twitching and said "Why oh why did you and your son decide to start a prank war on our village Kushina."

Danzo said "Sarutobi, before we get to that, I would like to know how she is alive since I know she died in the Kyuubi attack."

Kushina smirked and said "Go ahead Sarutobi, tell them how not only am I alive...but Minato as well." causing nearly everyone in the room to go wide eyed with shock.

Kakashi said "What do you mean Kushina-sama. Is Minato-sensei alive."

Kushina said "Yeah, he's over in Iwa talking with the Tsuchikage right now. Then he's going to goto Kumo, Suna, and Mizu talking with them also."

Danzo said "And exactly what is he talking about."

Kushina shrugged and said "You mind son."

Naruto said "No mom, I won the prank war so you have to be the one to demonstrate it."

Kushina sighed and said "Fine." as she walked over and took off her necklace and set it on the floor and channeled chakra into it and then put her necklace back on and said "Do it...but know paybacks a bitch."

Naruto said "Maybe so, see you in hell mom." as he pulled out a kunai and threw it right between Kushina eyes shocking everyone as she fell to the ground.

Naruto was instantly on pinned to the ground by several ninja before a puff of smoke caught everyones attention as Kushina appeared standing next to where her body was and Kushina bent down and picked up the necklace before destroying her old body with a fire jutsu before grabbing her head for a moment and then she said "He's not talking about much...just that we found a way to become immortal basically and seeing whose interested in learning it."

Everyone in the room but Naruto and Kushina were wide eyed and Naruto said "Unless some of you want to die perminately I would suggest letting me go." from where he was still on the ground.

Kushina said "I would listen to him. He's been personally trained by Minato and me since he could walk as well as others."

At this Naruto was let go and he stood up before his face hit the floor from where Kushina hit him in the back of the head.

Kushina then dusted her hands off and said "Now to answer your question about what the prank war was for. We knew you would want a demonstration of what we told you in your office was true so we decided to see who would die and who would not by seeing who could pull the most pranks before we both were captured."

Danzo narrowed his eye and said "And why is Minato offering something as powerful as we just witnessed to other villages."

Kushina said "The enemy of my enemy is my friend Danzo. The Kyuubi incident wasn't a random event. Minato and I were attacked before the Kyuubi attack by the man who summoned the Kyuubi inside the village walls. This man is to much of a threat for Konoha alone to face...after all he's defeated EVERY Hokage of Konoha at one point or another in his life in thier prime. If he can do that and still have the energy to summon Kyuubi under his control, I think that would warrent certian decisions to be made for the greater good."

Everyone was now listening to every words Kushina said and Sarutobi said "I reluctantly have to agree with your statement. Only one man has ever truly defeated Madara before and he is long since dead."

Danzo said "Madara...Madara Uchiha. But he died."

Sarutobi said "No...I saw the eyes of the Kyuubi that night. He was under the Sharingan control and Minato face Madara face to face. Homaru and Koharu both saw him also that night when he attacked Minato and Kushina after thier son was born. The reason Minato wasn't there to help us for most of the battle with Kyuubi was because he was in combat with Madara."

A beeping noise drew everyones attention and Naruto blinked before reaching into his pocket and drew a digital watch and said "This had better be a beautiful woman or something very important."

To the shock of everyone but Kushina a female voice said "Oh Naru-kun."

Naruto quickly threw the watch on the ground and began to stomp on it smashing it to pieces and said "God, not her again."

Kushina said "I thought you got a new ID number."

Naruto said "I did."

The Sandaime said "What was that just then."

Kushina blinked and said "Oh, remember how I told you Link island was far more advance with technology then the elemental nations. Well they built communication devices in watchs and you could talk to someone anywhere in the world if you had thier ID number. Were actually going to sell them at our store...unfortinately it gives fangirls a chance to hound you anywhere in the world as well...that just happened to have been one of my sons fangirls."

Naruto said "I swear mom, that girl shows up, I'm going to load my Kyuubi blast chip and destroy her and everything around her."

Kakashi said "Kyuubi blast chip...what's that."

Naruto said "Oh, since Kyuubi a being made of pure chakra the only way to truly kill any of the bijuu is to complete drain them of thier chakra. You can also seal them away inside humans, usually an infant. Konoha actually done that 3 times with the Kyuubi. Mom and dad found a way to seal Kyuubi away and make it nothing more then a giant battery that we can use to power weapons we designed. Mom told me that when the Kyuubi attacked that he used some kind of giant ball of chakra that was nearly the size of the Hokage monument." as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of square chips and took one out of the others and said "This right here is the same exact attack, able to destroy everything within half a mile of blast zone. Packs one hell of a kick though. Broke my arm the first time I used it. But it could be yours if yours or anyones elses if you wanted to buy it from us."

At this everyone was wide eyed and Danzo said "I demand you turn that over to Konoha."

Naruto said "Sure...but without our weapon system to use it, then this chip is useless...and only we can create and sell the weapon system or give you the jutsu that will allow you come back to life if you died, or the jutsu that could give you and the Sandaime back your bodies in your primes with all your current knowledge completely healed with a bloodline if you wanted it...but the only way you or anyone else will get them is to play the game by our rules. You don't have enough pieces to force us to since if you try anything, we activate a seal and summon oursleves away and make sure your village won't get it while the other villages who agree to our terms do...and it would be far more benificial to you if you had us as an ally instead of an enemy."

Danzo said "Are you threating Konoha."

Naruto said "Only reason I'm here is because mom and dad want me to make human friends and possibly family."

Tsume said "What do you mean by human friends."

Kushina said "You ever wonder why the Six realm sage was called the SIX realm sage. He wasn't from our world. He created a link that connects to six different plains of reality. Link island, the place we've been living since the Kyuubi attack is where he first came to our world. From there if you are given permission of the elder council you can travel from realm to realm. When I said Naruto was trained by other teachers besides myself and Minato, I was talking about learning from others from other worlds. It was with thier help we were able to deal with Kyuubi once and for all using our knowledge and thier help. On one realm Humans have replaced parts of their bodies with machines to extend thier life turning them into what we call reploids. Another realm is where the Sage got the bloodlines he gave to our world. The Mokuton bloodline comes from a race of tree like people, The Byakugan from an eagle like race. There are others I could tell you about but it won't really matter since you won't be able to see them for at least a couple hundred years."

Homaru asked "And why is that."

Naruto said "Because in order for the elder council to allow a person to move from world to world where they can gain knowledge and powers that could change or destroy the world you have to show that you would not abuse the knowledge you have. They will look into your mind and heart and know everything about you and judge you. The only reason why we were allowed the honor of going from world to world is dad was willing to sacrifice his life to save Konoha from the Kyuubi when Madara summoned him. That gave him the right to go. Mom and I were granted the right because we both did the same sacrifice Mito Senju did."

Sarutobi, Homaru, Koharu, and Danzo eyes widen at that and Danzo said "So..."

Kushina looked Danzo in the eye and said "Don't even think about it Danzo or I'll make sure that you are not only denied from getting anything from us. I'll expose some dirty little secrets about you that could cause you to be consider in the same catagory as Madara Uchiha...personally I have no problems with you at the moment Danzo as I no longer have a reason to become a bringer of death...but do not make me find reason Danzo to change my mind." as her eyes went from green to red to black shocking everyone before they turned back to green.

Hiashi said "What was that." looking shocked.

Kushina said "My son meantioned when he said we could give a person back thier youth that we could give them a bloodline also. While on our travels we met the people who our worlds bloodlines came from. When we told them that many of the bloodlines had been lost to our world we were able to get many of them to agree to give us a sample of thier blood which a friend of ours was able to weaponize just like we did the Kyuubi where people can buy bloodlines from us."

Hiashi said "You can sell our bloodlines."

Naruto said "Don't get so full of yourself eagle eye. You were only given your bloodline because your ancestors accepted the gift the sage was giving them. Before that you were no different then anyone else. How many people have died because of them wanting the gift your ancestors were given...10, 20...300...4000...all those deaths over something that the sage wanted to be used to help the lives of the people of the world. It was our own greed and lust for power that turned his gift into a weapon and so in order to make it where no other will die for his gift we have given the people exactly what they would kill for, we weaponized the bloodlines so anyone could have them. The Mokuton was never meant to be used to attack people. It was meant to be used to created food to stop hunger, and wood to make shelter. Not to make dragons to crush people and forest to capture and kill people. Then lets take your bloodline. Name one good thing that your clan has done with it. Not from a military view, but something you could have done that would have made your clan seen as noble instead of slavers." causing several gasp to be heard through the room.

Shikaku thought "_Did he just..."_

Hiashi said "We are not slavers. Mind your place commoner."

Naruto smirked and pulled out his chips and began to go through them before he raised his right arm where a silver piece of metal was and he placed the chip on the metal and sent chakra into it and said "Byakugan." as his blue eyes turned white as veins shot out of the side and Naruto said "If I am a commoner, what are you slaver."

Kushina said "Son, that's enough...pissing the clans off is my job...and you better not be looking through the woman in this room cloths."

Naruto said "Naruto said "Nope...the hotsprings a quarter of a mile behind Sarutobi." before his head met the floor from a fist from Kushina.

Naruto eyes returned to normal and he wiped the blood from his nose and said "Man, I can understand now why you don't want others to have your bloodline, seeing some sexy as hell woman like that is a secret worth keeping."

Hiashi said "How dare you insult my clan." as he stood to his feet.

Naruto laughed and said "Oh, boo hoo, what are you going to do, kill me. I'll be back alive in less then a minute. Bend me over you knees and slap my ass. I don't swing that way...unless your a woman. I can never tell with long haired people like you. If you are, I feel sorry for any kids you have. You may be a big fish here in Konoha and you can get the others here to bend to your will to keep us from giving your bloodline away here...but Konoha is just a small pond compared to the rest of the world and since we are setting up the shop in every hidden village that agrees with our request what you want or say is going to mean absolutely nothing to them. In the end all that will happen is Konoha will become weaker and weaker as other villages increase in numbers and skills since only way someone will perminately die is if they were an idiot and forgot to use the jutsu to make sure they came back to life or if they were considered a criminal by all the villages that agree with joining us. We will even help the hidden villages deal with those people also."

Sarutobi said "There is no denying he's yours and Minato son."

Kushina said "And I couldn't be prouder because the fact is he's right. Nothing any of you do really has any effect on us since we don't need you, but you do need us. Declare us traitors, missing nins...Fine, we'll just let every tom, dick, and harry bring the heads off our bounty for the reward until your bankrupt. Lock us up. We will bite off our tongues and be free within an hour several miles away before you even notice our bodies are dead in the cells."

Danzo said "And your sure we couldn't lock you up or force you to surrender to us and our demands."

Kushina smirked and said "Danzo, if we could figure a way to turn the Kyuubi not only into a battery but also weaponize his chakra...do you honestly think that we wouldn't find a way to protect ourselves from idiots like you. Now if that is all, here is a scroll with the details of what we are offering Konoha. You want us here then you agree to those terms. Come on son, I've had a kagebunshin buy a place for us already to set up shop and to live." as she tossed a scroll to Sarutobi before walking out.

Naruto said "By the way...Tajuu Kagebunshin no jutsu." as suddenly the entire room was filled with Kagebunshins of Naruto who said "My father may have been an army of one, but I'm a one man army." before the Kagebunshin went up in smoke showing the real Naruto had also gone leaving just the council and the Hokage there.

Tsume said "There's no denying it, that is definately Kushina."

Those who knew Kushina growing up could only nod.

In Iwa,

Minato said "So do you all agree."


End file.
